


moodboard for WIS reverse bang

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, archeology au, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: moodboard done for Bucky +/ Tony +/ Steve reverse bang. You can read first chapter of the story inspired by it, written by amazing Sagana_Rojana_Olt here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379292/chapters/64254142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	moodboard for WIS reverse bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brisingamen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379292) by [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt). 



**Author's Note:**

> moodboard done for Bucky +/ Tony +/ Steve reverse bang. You can read first chapter of the story inspired by it, written by amazing Sagana_Rojana_Olt here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379292/chapters/64254142


End file.
